


Shawn Spencer Did A Bad Bad Thing

by Sintah



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintah/pseuds/Sintah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn takes advantage of a sleeping Gus who is having an exciting dream. Even though he knows he should not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Spencer Did A Bad Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sexual stuff happens without mutual consent. Not for the underage.
> 
> A/N: I apologize for all mistakes. English is not my first language.

Title: Shawn Spencer Did A Bad Bad Thing

By: sintah

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. I make no profit from this story.

 

Shawn opened one eye to look at the television screen. The end credits were rolling. He had dozed off during their movie marathon. They had watched three movies in a row and drank a few beers, so no wonder. Gus had chosen the movies; Shawn had let him because Gus had been a little bummed the last few days, after the whole Mira debacle. Shawn had been trying to cheer him up with his very original schemes, like dressing up as zombies and strolling along the main street, stealing Detective Lassiter's car keys, painting smiley faces in the dead of the night on all Henry Spencer's windows, etc. Gus, however, very ungratefully refused to partake in any of Shawn's master plans. Very insensitive of him. Such good ideas gone to waste. Anyway, Shawn felt that he had much more reason to be upset about the Mira thing. Gus had gotten married without even telling Shawn. More importantly, he had gotten married! Why did he have to marry that trollop? Ugh!

A sound of a moan interrupted his thoughts, and Shawn sat up on the rug. Gus was sound asleep on the couch, wearing his blue pajamas. He was breathing deeply, his exhales noisy. Then he gave another low moan. Shawn watched him fascinated. Gus must be having a good dream.

Shawn scrambled to kneel beside the couch, looking down at the familiar body. Suddenly he noticed the bulge in Gus' thin pajama pants. Shawn stared at the tent for a few seconds then dragged his eyes to Gus' face. His eyes were moving under the closed lids, clearly indicating REM sleep. Satisfied that Gus was sleeping too deeply to know that Shawn was watching him like a depraved pervert, Shawn let himself enjoy looking at his aroused body again. He knew very well he should not, but Gus would never know, so it would be okay.

Gus moaned again, his hips moving slightly. "Ahh…" Shawn wondered what he was dreaming about. It must be something very exciting, because he was really worked up.…

"Shawn…"

Shawn almost jumped out of his skin, afraid that he had been caught. But Gus' eyes were still closed, mouth slightly open.

"Ohh, Shawn…"

Shawn's eyes bulged. What was happening? Was Gus dreaming about him? Shawn thought looking at Gus' erection. If this magnificent hard-on was for him then he should be allowed to look at it properly. It was only fair.  
Tentatively he tugged at the drawstring of his sleeping friend's pants and it came loose. Very carefully, he pulled the pants down, inch by inch. His heart was thumping, fearing Gus might wake up. But he just could not stop himself. Holding his breath, he pulled the pants to slide over Gus' bulge and expose him. Now Gus was bare to him. His cock was the color of dark chocolate, about the same length as Shawn's, but leaner. Shawn reached out and touched it with just the tip of his fingers. He shivered at the velvety feel. Hoping Gus would not wake up, he grasped the hard cock, stroking it. His friend jerked a little and he froze in mid stroke, but after a second Gus' breathing evened, and Shawn began to move his fist up and down. His other hand went to cup the heavy dark balls.  
Shawn laid his head on the couch between Gus' legs to take a lick at his sac. He took one ball in his mouth, then the other. Gus was making more pleased sounds in his sleep. Shawn knew he should stop, but Gus' taste had excited him too much. He raised his head and kissed the head of the cock in his hand, tasting the moisture there. He licked the sides of the shaft, his tongue circling the base. Then he took the cock in his mouth, as much as he could. Gus' moans were egging him on. He had already forgotten his earlier resolution about just getting a proper look. By now, he just had to have Gus.  
He began to suck hard, forgetting all shame and guilt about taking advantage of his sleeping best friend. It just felt too good to have that hard length slipping in and out of his mouth. He pulled off to examine the swollen head, and greedily licked up the fat drops of moisture formed there. Gus made another small noise, and it urged Shawn to start sucking him again. He could felt the cock quivering in his mouth, knew Gus was close.

"Ahh..." Gus made a loud noise and then suddenly Shawn felt hands on his hair, pulling him off. "Sh-shawn!"

As Gus pulled his head up, Shawn met his wide brown eyes, staring at him in disbelief. Oh shit! Shawn thought.

'What... what are you doing, Shawn?"

"I…"

"What, Shawn?"

"You…were moaning…in your sleep…."

"And so you just decided to…?"

"I…didn't want to lose this chance…"

Gus just looked at him fixedly. Shawn nervously licked his lips, where he could still taste Gus. Then Gus gave a little nod.

"Finish what you started."

"Huh…?"

"Do you want to leave me high and dry?"

"Oh…" Shawn said dazedly, "So I can do it?"

"Yeah…"

Gus laid down again, head on the armrest of the couch, so he can watch Shawn sucking him. Shawn slowly lowered his head to take the throbbing cock in his mouth, and then started a rhythmic sucking. He had one hand grasping the base and the other palming the balls. Gus was moaning in abandon, his balls tightening, hands gripping Shawn's head. When he exploded in Shawn's mouth, Shawn swallowed his hot spurts greedily, loving the taste.

He sat up and looked at Gus who was breathing heavily, and he could not help feeling a little smug, even though he was afraid of what was to come. He was apprehensive of how Gus was going to react. He might even hit Shawn. He might never want to speak to him again. Shawn knew he deserved it.

After getting his breathing under control, Gus got up from the couch and Shawn watched him with growing fear. Gus stood in front of him, looking down at his upturned face, his expression unreadable. Then he knelt on the floor, and dragged Shawn's zipper down.

"Gus…?" Shawn croaked, "What…"

"What, I don't get to return the favor?" said Gus as he pulled Shawn's cock out.

Shawn's only answer was a gasping noise. And in the next ten minutes he did not utter even one intelligible word.

_______X_______


End file.
